


Daredevil Sketch Dump

by Stirfbot (certaintendencies)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certaintendencies/pseuds/Stirfbot
Summary: A place for the various and generally Matt/Foggy sketches I've been posting on the Matt/Foggy discord server. Most are explicit. Let me know if you have a hankering for anything specific.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Fluffy Bed Cuddles & Nipple Ring

Image description: Foggy is lying in bed on his back, one hand behind his head, the other resting on Matt's shoulders. Matt his lying perpendicular to Foggy and halfway on top of him, cheek resting on his arm, playing with Foggy’s nipple ring. They are both smiling.


	2. Two sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two NSFW sketches

Image description: Matt is lying on top of Foggy both of them face down on a bed, his chin is hooked over Foggy's shoulder and he has two fingers pressed into Foggy's mouth, stretching his lips

Image description: Naked in bed, Matt is behind Foggy, holding onto him, one arm below his belly and one around his neck. Their legs are intertwined. Foggy's eyes are closed, and his cock is hard. Matt's face is hidden behind Foggy's shoulder. Foggy's hand is buried in Matt's hair.


	3. gotta eat the booty like groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit rimming sketch

Image description: Foggy is on his back, his right hand in his hair, his left hand is tangled with Matt's. His left leg is being pushed up by Matt, who is kneeling lower on the bed and has his face buried in Foggy's ass. Matt's eyes are closed. Foggy's mouth is slightly open.


End file.
